


Best Birthday Gift

by Kartzy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartzy/pseuds/Kartzy
Summary: Living was just a routine before he met her. But now that she is in his life, each and everyday is nothing less than celebration. The Celebration of life, love and marriage. And he wanted nothing less than being with her for the rest of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

The strong arms wrapped around her shoulder from behind as she sat in the couch reading the book. He loved having her in his arms and she loved having him wrap around her. Just having her with him for one full day made the day off all worth his hard work that he poured into it. This feeling of doing nothing but holding her as she read her book in his arms was more than enough to make him happy. She to loved this, sitting in between his legs with her head resting against his chest with his arms draped around her, as she felt each and every rise and fall of his chest as he breathed softly against her, the warmth of his breath and body completely enveloping her.

 

Jumin Han was revered to be the Robot, the emotionless jerk, the rich-show-off kid but all seemed to be a thing of distant past, at once he fell for her. The steely grey eyes had been replaced with eyes that filled with adoration and love for her, the face that rarely showed any emotions (other than arrogance, or some would say ) had been replaced with a smile that reached his eyes, the logical and calculated attitude had changed into something more polite and respecting of others no matter what position they were of.

 

She had managed to melt the snow and bring the spring. She did what was said to be the most impossible task next to Zen losing his narcissistic nature. Her warmth made him melt and that did not change even after their marriage. One gaze at him with her auburn eyes and  he felt himself melt completely.

 

‘Honey….? ’ He called out to her gently as in not to disturb her but wanting her attention a bit.

 

‘Hmm… ’  She gently hummed in response. She never ignored him, never wanted to either but this was indeed so calming. More calm and comfortable than what Jumin’s money could buy her. Not to mention the fact that she had been patient with all the late night job errands, accompanying him for all the all nighters he pulled for the work, taking care of some of his cat projects with Jaehee , doing the sponsoring works for Zen (she had him convinced and Jumin had let her take full charge of it) and yaada yaada yaadaa…. So it was only fair that she let herself be spoiled within his warm embrace.

 

‘Are you listening , love….? ’

 

‘I am , bunny…!! ’

 

‘Its about next month….!! ’

 

‘Yeah…? what about next month…? ’

 

‘I will have to go to UK for an important meeting.’

 

‘Oh.. ok baby… its alright baby….!! Hmm… next month… next month….!! ’ She glanced over the small table calendar that was in the side table to glance at the dates, only to be slightly surpirsed at a date marked red on it.

 

_Love’s Birthday_. That was what was written over it. 

 

‘I’m so sorry about it, love. I will try my best to be here by then. You don’t have to worry.’ He said as if he was reassuring her and, also him.

 

She was not much of a birthday person, in fact she rarely even remembered her own birthday but being with him had made it special. It was one day that she expected him to be with her, not that it was too important all of a sudden to celebrate it or anything , but she was thankful to the day she was born as it gave her a chance to be with this wonderful being who was her husband now. Also the knowledge that the day being her birthday, Jumin would try to stay with her as much as possible . She didn’t need anything else if she had him by her side. That reason alone made it all the more beautiful, not that it helped her remember it. It was just not fair to ask the memory to put the birthday date into the notification push corner  after not even batting an eye towards it for this long.

 

But this new announcement really did upset her.She wanted him for her, always and it was the same for him too. But as much as she hated him not being there for her , she hated making him upset over something like this, so she plastered a small smile to her face as turned to face him. 

 

‘Its okay, my cute honey bunny….!! Its just another day. You don’t need to worry about it. ’ She already had his face cupped and planted a small kiss on his lips.

 

‘Its not just another day. I’m so sorry dear. I don’t know what I should do to make up for this. I’m really really sorry. You know I wouldn’t miss an important day with you no matter what, if it was upto me.’

 

‘Ok… are you really trying to make me feel bad or what…? ’

 

‘So you do feel bad. I knew it. I’m really really sor-’

 

‘Shhhh….’ she had her index finger placed over his lips indicating that he shouldn’t speak anymore.

 

‘But baby I really mean it. I’m so-’

 

‘Ok.. that was your cue to stop , young man. Considering you were not brought up under normal circumstances, I should have said the rules, I’m sorry. But know that rule from now ! ’

 

‘You don’t need to apologise. Its quite alright.’

 

‘Hey wait a second. Why are you consoling me now…?’

 

‘Cause you were saying sorr-’ She had her index finger on his lips again. 

 

‘Aaah…. I got where we were. So… hmm..?  keeping quiet under my finger… ? Aren’t you a good boy, bunny…? ’ She lightly patted him on his head with her other hands.

 

He couldn’t help but smile at the cute gestures she were showering upon him. Each and everyday with her was fun and new to him. He loved everything about her, the way she cared for him, the way she looked at him , the way she licked her lips to get the small bits of honey over it after she steals a bite or two from his pancakes, the way she crawled into his oversized sweater (which she bought for him and he loved ) with reason of her sweater being too cold, each and everything she did to him and for him, was all the more reason why she became his favourite existence to walk this earth.

 

‘Ok… what are you spacing out and smiling for…? ’ She was already standing on her knees, straddling him as he looked up to her face, a small smirk spreading on her face.

 

‘Not reading anymore…? ’ He asked innocently.

 

‘Somebody seems to be too upset that he is going to miss my birthday and I just can’t concentrate on the book when he is upset…!! ’ She had one of her hands running gently over his smooth dark brown hair. 

 

’Yeah….? ’

 

‘Isn’t this weird…..? ’ She giggled lightly as he buried his face into her chest, hugging her lightly around her waist feeling her body vibrate lightly against him , with rhythm of her laugh.

 

‘What is….? ’ he asked , his voice muffled as he refused to move himself from her.

 

‘Shouldn’t I be the one who’s upset and clinging on to you while you apologise and try to make me feel better…..? Why is everything upside down with us…? ’ She laughed again, wrapping her arms around his head which still refused to move away from her , tilting her head and placing it above his , she called out to him again.

 

‘Baby…. I know you are upset. But this is just this one time. ’  _I want you to stay with me, Baby. ‘_ So you don’t need to worry about me , okay. _’  I can’t bear to be without you even for a day, Love._

‘And our friends from RFA are here, I’m sure they are upto something , I can tell it by the way Seven is acting all suspicious and stuff.’ _But no one can ever replace you , My sweet Honey Bunny. ‘_ So you attend the meeting and comeback , cause I ain’t going anywhere. ‘ _Cause nothing matters in this world without you. ‘_ I’ll be a good wife and wait for my husband with the bath prepared, dinner readied and welcome you with my best smile. _’ But I’ll let you go without letting you know this selfishness, cause I know you will be more sad if you feel even a bit that I’m hurting inside each and every second you are away from me. You mean the world to me and if you are able to smile with your whole heart with no worries , thats more than enough for me. You give me more than what I deserve already so if I can’t even give you this much I’ll be a failure as a wife and as someone who loves you._

 

She gently placed a kiss over his hair, fingers still caressing his smooth hair on the back of his head.

 

‘Will you be really okay….? ’ He finally raised his head to look at her.

 

‘Yes, Jumin. Just make sure you return to me , fast…. really really fast.. alright…? ’ 

 

‘You don’t have to say, Love..’ 

 

She lowered her head meeting his lips half way. Dominating the kiss so hungrily, she wanted him to feel all that she felt inside without having to put it into words. He was not one to give up easily either, he met her passion with his own . His hands ran all over her spine feeling up each and everyone one of her vertebrae, absorbing every small detail of her while his tongue found its way into her mouth caressing her tongue and ravishing it as he gave into his own passion.Neither of them gave up nor pulled away, until they both ran out of breath.

 

He slowly lifted her with one hand while he slightly pulled her knees towards him. She giggled lightly as she understood his cute but greedy gesture. Allowing her weight on his hand she wrapped her legs around his waist as he gently placed her on his lap. One hand around her waist and the other resting over her spine, he let his forehead touch hers.

 

‘Love…? ’ 

 

‘Yeah , bunny… ’

 

‘Will you let me… ’

 

‘Yeah….? ’ She gently raised her head to look at him.

 

’N- Nothing…!!  want a glass of wine…? ’ 

 

‘No…. no… it was not a nothing. And neither you nor I am gonna drink wine now. ’ She now had her eyes fixed upon him which he was having a hard time not to meet.

 

‘Its… just… ’ He seemed unsure of himself.

 

‘Baby….. Din’t we agree to be truthful to each other….? I don’t think I was the only person who said “I do” in front of all our friends and family and GOD…. ’ She cupped his face in her hands and escape was not easy for him in such a delicate situation.

 

‘I… I want to…hold you, love…. I wanna feel all of you. But I don’t want it to be like a compensation for not being here for your birthday…. saying it now, I thought would… feel… like that… So.. I..  ’

 

‘Haha….Hahaha… Are you for real…..? I can’t believe this….. Why are you this cute, my sweet honey bunny….? ’ She fell over his shoulders as she laughed hard.

 

‘Huh…. me …? Cute…? You know, you are the only one in this world who would call this selfish corporate jerk, cute like you actually mean it….!! ’ He pointed at himself as he said.

 

‘But its not like I can help it. Its your fault for being too adorable. And … if you thought I would think of it as a compensation, you are so wrong….. My price is too high. ’

 

‘You can ask for anything in this world. I would get it for you. You know I will…!! ’

 

‘Ahuh….? You sure….? ’ She slightly had her one eyebrow raised as if taunting him.

 

‘Yes , absolutely …! ’ And he absolutely loved when she did that, clearly indicated by his widened smile.

 

‘Then….. give yourself to me…. completely…!! I will take nothing less than that….!! ’ Her eyes fixed on to him and he felt himself dissolving completely as his reflection filled her brown orbs.

 

‘I can’t ….. ’ He couldn’t take his eyes of her . ‘How can I give you something when its already yours to begin with….?’

 

She felt the gravity emanate from him , cause the non-tactile pull from him was too much for her to withstand. Her lips met his with the softness equal to that embracing a newborn baby. Unlike the high passionate kisses they shared, this was different. Her lips and tongue matched his in perfect sync. Moving over each others’s mouth with such carefulness and softness, it felt like they were the notes weaving one another into a beautiful melody . 

 

_Only if time could stop now._

 

The thought echoed in their mind.They both were not perfect. He lacked emotions and ways to express his true feelings while she lacked self confidence and chose to be invisible. Two people who had nearly zero chance of ending up together. But what they felt for each other made him believe in love beyond logic and her to believe in miracles of life. They completed each other. Though they were still far away from perfect, they became each other’s strength. She read his feelings and mind, his inability to express never becoming an hindrance between them and he looked at her like the world didn’t matter in her presence, taking away her inferiority complexes and her ability to be invisible(It was not like she belonged to Fantastic Four, which would have been cool if that was the case.).

 

‘Love…? ’

 

‘Yeah….!! ’

 

‘I wanna make love to you…!! ’

 

‘Then make love to me, my dear husband…!! ’

 

He gently placed both his legs on the ground and slowly rose not giving her a gap to get down. He swiftly caught her lips in a passionate kiss as he made his way to the bedroom with her in his arms. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue penetrated further into her mouth ravishing her. He climbed on to his bed and made his way to the centre of the large king size bed on his knees.

 

‘Catching up a little in the weight section…? ’He smirked as he placed her over the soft pillows on the bed.

 

‘Hey… ’ She reacted fast, she was a woman after all.

 

He loved it. All the little expressions she made for him, towards him or because of him, he loved them all. The way she narrowed her eyes at him, when he said or did something naughty or when trying to hide something from her, the way she pouted her lips when asking for something too normal , the way her eyebrows lifted when she was amazed, the way her lips curved up a bit when she was trying hard not to smile while being angry at him…. all was just too cute for him to handle. She was everything and more for him.

 

‘I love you. Thank you for coming into my life, dear wife ’ He could never keep his cool with her.

 

‘I love you even more, dear hubby… ’ She giggled a bit.

 

He kissed her cheeks softly, taking his time to savour her taste, her softness and her sweet scent. Then slowly moving forward to kiss her other cheek. His hands slowly moved to take its place on her cheeks as he moved on to kiss her on her forehead. Like saving the favourite for last, he slowly went in for the lip-lock. Her lips firmly but gently locked with his.He kissed her with all his heart, like telling her that words were not the only medium to tell her how much she meant for him. Feelings of this great depth were hard to ignore but she would not let it slide by just knowing it, she responded with equal sincerity like telling him that she felt the same for him.

 

Her hands ran through his dark brown locks as they both deepened their kiss. Their tongues dancing a waltz on their own as their hands explored each other. He was quick and smooth as he unbuttoned the Pyjama shirt she wore, uncovering her beauty from beneath. She was beautiful. The way she blushed red each and every time he looked at her like this was indeed both amusing and incredibly cute to him. He gently kissed her on her neck after which he sucked on her skin there, leaving small hickeys. His hands roamed her body. All her little details, each and everything that made her , her he wanted to engrave into his mind and heart. He was in no hurry. He would take his sweet time in getting to know her, each and every part of her body and mind. After all, they did promise that they will be together , loving and cherishing each other until death parts them.

 

He loved every minute second he spent touching her, feeling her. The way she melted beneath his fingers which caressed her, the way her eye lashes brushed against his skin when he deepened the kiss, the way her breath heated up when she was kissed just under her belly button, the way she gently stroked his cheeks with the back of her hand , all of her gestures pushed him off the edges. It was like she brought colour to his monotone life.

And tonight would be no different, he was sure to make her feel loved, make her feel his passion and craving for her. 

 

Her body slightly trembled as his fingers invaded her womanhood. No matter how many times this had been done, her body always responded even to his softest touch. His smile grew a bit at her sudden reaction. His fingers digged deeper into her with the expectation of more of the cute expressions from her. He was not disappointed. The way she bit her lips in an attempt to hold down her voice , her hand gripping the silk bedsheets tight while her other hand firm on his ebony hair , her toes curling with each and every movement of his fingers , he felt the fire within himself blazing. She made him burn inside out. He felt his own member hard against her, all because of her amazing reactions. No other woman could ever draw out such a response from him. All the more reason , one could say he was totally captivated by her.

 

He slowly took off what was remaining of his clothing, letting his entire body breath some fresh air. He could not hold on any longer, he wanted to be inside her, wrapped inside by her. He had already withdrawn his fingers from her after properly preparing her , her juices dripping slowly from his fingers. She needed to be properly prepared and he never took a chance that would hurt her. 

 

‘Baby… are you okay…? ’ His own breathing heavy, but he wanted to make sure of her comfortability.

 

She panted as she nodded her head as words where still hard to form .

 

‘Love….. Can I …. ’ 

 

She looked at him gently as she nodded again, blood rushing on to her cheeks making her blush intensively. 

 

He positioned himself at her entrance, gently rubbing over hers before gently penetrating her. Her body acted in reflex as she arched her back, hands gripping tightly on to whatever she could grab onto. He gave her sometime to get accustomed to the guest who was almost a regular now. (Comeon , they have been married for a while now. Also the poor guy was enjoying a woman’s company for the first time in his life, it was just natural that he was needy when it came to her.)

 

She had her hands extended towards Jumin now, her fingers stroking againsts his lips she whispered “Jumin….Kiss ”. That was all he needed to crash his lips on to hers. Feeling her all in all. 

 

‘Open your mouth a bit more ’ He dint even bother to move himself away from her lips as he uttered it. She slightly opened her mouth which to her surprise was widened by her husband’s tongue which moved past all the warnings to reach her own tongue. Sucking on her tongue he gave a single fast thrust completely filling her up. 

 

‘Baby….. its so ….. hot …  inside…. ’ he somehow managed to say it. He felt her heat more like the lava that made his fire burn even greater and stronger. Pulling away from the kiss, he smiled at the small string of saliva they shared, which soon broke off and fell over her chin. He smirked as he bent down on her to lick that a small string of saliva which extended from her lips to just beneath her chin. 

 

‘Sooo sexy….!! ’ 

 

‘In what way….? You seriously have something wrong with your eyes for finding everything I do as cute…!! ’ 

 

‘It is simply because it is cute…..!! ’ He gently kissed her again with one hand over her cheeks and keeping the other hand above her head for support. He soon withdrew his hands and intertwined it with her, gently pinning her on the bed as he searched for the perfect rhythm. He thrusted deeper and harder into her with an irregular rhythm which soon settled with something fast and rhythmic. Her hands rested in his, as he thrusted deeper and deeper into her. 

His face was so beautiful with the lights of the vertical wall aquarium reflecting on to him. The water reflection making his eyes so beautiful and charming. The beads of sweat rolling down his face only to fall upon her.The word beautiful wouldn’t be enough to describe the man , who MC proudly called her husband. His gaze, his touch , the warmth of his breath on her skin , his smile , his naughty smirk, each and everything of him made her go crazy about him. She was not a person who easily fell for someone, but that all changed when she met him. From a fellow member to someone so irreplacable , the change was something even she could not keep up with. By the time she realised, he was more needed than air for her. 

 

Voices escaped from her without her consent as Jumin thrusted into her, letting all his passion into her. The feeling was too good to hold it down. Jumin smiled lightly at this reaction. In the very next moment he was at her ears , licking and sucking on her earlobes lightly he whispered lightly on her ears.

 

‘Don’t hold back, I wanna listen to more of that cute sounds..’ 

 

His voice so close and clear and hot on her ear drums was more than what she had expected. The very action caused her heart skip a beat, while she tensed up unknowingly.

This reflex action of hers sure did draw a sweet moan from her husband. 

 

‘Ba…by.. Do…n’t … Ah… squee.. ze … me… ah…haa… so ..tight… ’ His breathing was haggered and completely haphazard, his face showing pleasure and pain.

 

‘ha… But I didn’t do anything, Jumin. ’ She clearly had no friggin idea what she did. ‘And your voice sounds so incredibly sexy now !! ’ She leaned closer to him whispering just the way he did before. She had no idea what happened for him to become so, but she clearly had the idea to not undo whatever that happened which made him so vulnerable and completely at her mercy.

 

‘Love…. its … so … hot.. inside …. you… Ah…ha.. I feel….ah…ah..like …like …me…lting…ngh…. ah… Please…. !! ’ 

 

‘But… I seriously have no idea , Love..!! And why are you getting bigger…? ’ She could feel him getting bigger inside her. Wasn’t that supposed to be at its maximum glory at the moment of the grand entry….?

 

‘I …can’t ..help… with .. you… getting so … ha… ’ he was gasping for air ‘ tigh…ight… around me … and whis…. whispeing … in my…ears…!! ’ His mind was completely in a frenzy. ‘I’m… go…nna .. move.. ’.

 

He thrusted into her with whatever strength he could muster in his legs and hips. She felt so good , more than good for him. The heat from her was more than what he could take. It felt like burning, but more than that the pleasure from that burn was too great for him to give up now. His hands withdrew from hers , only to place her hands around his neck. His hands gently roamed down finally resting on her hips to get finer grip on her. The thrusts grew faster and stronger with better hold on her, both of them growing impatient with the current situation.

 

‘I feel… like… I.. might ..come… too …soo..oon … baaby… ’ This was indeed a first for him. He always took great care of her body like she was made of glass, carefully handling it like it might break incase he gets rough with it. But as he was now, reasons and logic had been thrown out the window long back. She was in no better state either. Logic had no place in their mind anymore.

 

‘Come… for …me.. baby… Lets…. ngh… together…’ her chest heaved hard .

 

The pace became more fast as their orgasm build in them. Beads of sweat trickled down their bodies, their hearts beating so fast like trying to escape from their body to reach the ones which was beating for them , their bodies perfectly connected that it was hard to say where she ended and where he began.    

 

It didn’t take much longer for them to reach their climax. He climaxed filling her completly along with her. 

 

‘Jumin…. Kiss… ’ He closed the gap immediately bringing his lips to hers. Their lips met with much gentleness and softness in contradiction to what happened just before. It was slow, gentle and long. He collapsed on top her as soon as they broke away from the sweet kiss. It took a good couple of moments for her to regain her control over her soundchords. ‘Hey… how long do you plan to stay like that….? And aren’t you gonna pull out or what…?’

 

‘Lets just…. stay like ..this.. for a while…. ’ The powerful and intimidating CEO still seemed out of breath. ‘I can’t find any strength in my… legs…. ’ His face was bright red which he tried to hide on her chest.

 

A small smile crept on her face seeing this cute side of him. He was being too adorable not to hug, her hands seemed to have a mind of its own as it crawled up to him , her right hand resting upon his hair while the other found his hands , only to intertwine the fingers together.

 

‘Don’t act all so cute and cuddly with me after the power display … just now. I might feel like teasing you …. ’ Her hands freely running through his ebony hair.

‘As long as its you….. anything is fine… darling… ’ Gently placing a kiss on her chest.

 

‘Hey .. that tickles…. haha… Don’t do that.. !!’ 

 

‘Do what….? this…? ’ He kissed her again, in the same spot with a rather innocent look.

 

‘Ok.. thats it…!! ’ She withdrew her hand from his hair, drawing small circles on the back of his neck.

 

A small shiver passed through Jumin’s entire body as her hand moved on his neck. 

 

‘Thats unfair…  DO…. n’t … yaa….aaah … ’ Jumin had already picked himself up .

 

‘MC has performed her Miracle again….!! I have granted strength to Jumin Han’s beautiful long legs…!! ’  She giggled at his quick reaction to her handiwork on his weak spot.

 

Jumin too couldn’t help but laugh at his wife’s cute commentary. 

 

‘Come here, you…!! ’ She held out both her hands towards him. He gave into his wife’s open arms. Holding her close to him , with his arms around her waist , legs entangled with hers, listening to her heartbeat as her arms wrapped around his neck , he did not know of a better way to fall asleep.

This was indeed one of the best nights , probably one among the many more to come. After all they had all the time in the world.    

 


	2. Chapter 2

‘Seriously , missing out on your wife’s first birthday as a wedded couple, is seriously kinda lame…!! ’ The blonde exclaimed.

 

‘Opinion seconded…!! ’ It was the redheaded BFF .

 

‘Hey guys…. I am not supporting that Jerk, but its work. And yeah , missing out on your wife’s birthday on the first year of being together is totally lame…!! ’ 

 

‘Mind if I point out something…? ’ Yoosung had an expression which was a mixture of confusion and satisfaction. ‘You just agreed with us , right now… !! ’

 

‘Ah…. oh… I might have…’ Zen did not disagree.

 

‘I’m not going to comment upon that , considering that I’m partly to blame for. He kind of took up my part of the project and gave me today free so that I could celebrate MC’s birthday with all of you guys. So tonight I’m gonna take Mr. Han’s side. ’ Jaehee had a warm smile on her which was quite unusual for she was talking about her boss.

 

‘Well , the jerk can be surprisingly gentle and considerate when it comes to MC. ’

 

‘Seriously guys…. are you guys here in the name of my birthday to bitch about my husband….? ’ MC had her hands crossed on her chest.

 

‘Duhhh… Yes…!! ’ It was Saeyoung. He had the cutest evil smile as he pulled MC into the couch along with them. ‘Are you jealous….? ’

 

‘Yup….. ’ MC pouted to which Yoosung and Zen reacted back with cute pouts too.

 

‘So, do you want us to stop….? ’ V was never one to badmouth Jumin, but he enjoyed fun evenings like this with everyone.

 

All eyes were suddenly on MC, giving her the attention she deserved for the first time that evening.

 

‘No… I wanna join….!! ’ Her lips curled on the sides giving way to an evil smirk, like the revelation of the devil in hiding in the horror films.

 

Noone could hold in their laughs anymore, seeing the dramatic scene unfold before them.

 

The whole RFA treasured her. She was the one who changed all of their lives, the RFA . She was an irreplaceable member in the organisation in a very short amount of time. She was a good friend to Jaehee, the bestest friend to Saeyoung, an elder sister to Yoosung, a baby sister to Zen , family to Jihyun and most importantly the proud wife of Jumin.

 

MC had insisted that there be no birthday party, but of course it was rejected within a second. But in return , it was made into a simpler party than what was actually planned .

 

There was no cake, but instead there was blueberry pie with whipped cream with a candle on top. MC’s love for blueberry cheese pie was notorious. She once even entered a blueberry eating contest with Saeyoung, though it was actually a plan to get Seven away from Honey Buddha Chips even for a little time. But surprisingly they both got into it way too much, especially MC that she ended up winning. Not to mention the 4 days ,they both scared the crap out of everyone with the devil like dark violet shaded tongue. 

 

Yoosung presented MC with a portrait painting of them all from the first ever RFA party they arranged, while Jaehee presented her with a month’s free supply of Blueberry muffins from Bloomsbury. Zen presented her with a CD of a song written especially for her by him and Jihyun gave her the very first photo he took after regaining his eyesight, which was all thanks to MC. She had persuaded Jumin to talk to V about it, and later on took things into her own hands to talk to him and get some sense into him , which she succeeded in.

Finally Saeyoung with a gift card, which stated that he would accompany her to do 3 craziest things she wanna do , along with the life long certificate of companionship.

She couldn’t help but smile at all the heart felt gifts she was showered with. Her life without these good bunch of people was something she couldn’t even imagine now. Her world was brighter and happier with them in it. Even with all this happiness she couldn’t help but miss her dear husband. She knew , when marrying him these all stuff came with the package. But she was his wife after all, she couldn’t help but be worried and miss him so much. 

She knew her being worried would only worry others too, so she was quick to gather her wits as she thanked everyone for the wonderful gifts.

 

‘Thanks for all the gifts guys… and Saeyoung, you chose this, don’t come begging to me later…..!! ’

‘You underestimate the power of the Defender of the Justice, sweetheart…!!’ Seven was quickly on his feet , posing in one of his mysterious character poses with one hand over his glasses.

‘By the way, how long has the trust fund kid been away…? ’ Zen was already with his second beer.

‘1 and a half week… ’She replied, but somehow the crack in her sound let them know how much she longed for him.

‘He left her for a whole week alone …? in this apartment…?  He must be out of his friggin mind to leave you here alone, like this ‘ Yoosung seemed a bit on the hotheaded section.

‘In fact, I’m actually surprised, knowing him for all this time its a relief that he doesn’t carry her everywhere or put her in a cage saying “This world doesn’t deserve to see MC, My Angel” or something like that. ’ Jaehee pointed out. Of course she had the right to judge him considering the fact that she used to spend 24X7 with him , thanks to him being a slavedriver.

‘I can’t help but agree with Jaehee there. Something is definitely wrong with that guy, I can’t pinpoint it but I’m sure. He is a maniac. Oh…I’m sorry , MC…!! ’ Zen was suddenly apologetic to see MC looking far away with an expression he couldn’t read so well..

‘Its alright Zen…. I know he can come off a bit too strong….. and don’t apologise, its not your fault…. that my husband is a JERK….!! ’ 

‘Shh Lu…ci…el …’ V was literally whispering now. ‘Is my eyes still bad or is she really looking scary though she is smiling…? ’

‘Huu… I know right…!! I can feel the chills on my spine.’ Seven suddenly crossed his arms to hold across his chest in a light shiver.

‘Do you think its her time of the month…? ’

‘I think it is…!! ’ 

‘So … Who wants a $ 5000 wine to celebrate this lowly peasant’s birthday…? ’

‘You lost me at $5000…!! ’ Yoosung seemed like he had dollar sign in the place of his iris.

‘Peasant and $5000 wine…. I fail to see the …. ’ V was suddenly interrupted by a hand over his mouth.

‘I suggest you don’t complete the sentence , V. Considering that, I sense a pair of eyes locked on you . Lay low for now soldier…!! She is like a small wild animal. Do not provoke her nor disagree with her, coz she WILL attack. Know that we are in its territory now, we are at tactical disadvantage here. So I say , Hold it ..!! ’ Saeyoung gently released his hands over V.

MC was back soon with a couple of glasses while Yoosung wrestled with the cork on top of the expensive elixir. Zen seemed pleased with finding couple of his DVDs among MCs collection, while Saeyoung was busy checking out the new Xbox. Elizabeth the third , was in care of V for the past couple of days as per MC’s request. Thanks to that Zen could roam around freely without the fear of sneezing out a storm.

 

‘Hey , why is there just 5 glasses…? Get one more…!! ’ Saeyoung called out to Zen.

Zen was about to grab a glass while MC called out. ‘No , its alright Zen. I’m not drinking. By the way, I got beer for you and its in the lower stand.’

‘Why aren’t you drinking MC…? You are the birthday girl, if you are not going to, then its no fun…!! ’ Yoosung was sulking a bit now.

‘Well… its my treat… so you guys should drink. And… why I am not drinking is a surprise…!!’

‘Okay… young lady…!! ’ Saeyoung walked towards MC in a rather intimidating manner, suddenly laying his hands over her shoulder he whispered in her ears. ‘What did you put in it…?’

‘Haha… don’t worry I didn’t put anything in it… yet..! ’ She smirked at him.

‘Say your prayers MC… your birthday is soon to be over. We can totally get you once you get down from the birthday girl throne. ’ Seven smirked equally back at her.

MC’s phone vibrated suddenly followed by the beeping of everyone else’s phones. This could only mean one thing. Someone has accessed the RFA messenger. She was quick and grabbed the phone in a matter of mere seconds.

If everyone else was here and the messenger beeped ,it could only mean one thing… Jumin. He was back in the country. 

 

                         [Jumin Han has entered the chatroom]

 

Jumin        :- Guys , hope you are still with my angel.

    

                        [MC has entered the chatroom]

 

MC           :- Jumin… where are you…? When did you reach….?

 

MC           :- Why didn’t you tell me you were coming back today..? 

 

Jumin      : Calm down, Love. I will be there in a matter of minutes.

 

                         [Seven has entered the chatroom]

                     

                         [Yoosung has entered the chatroom]

 

Seven     :- Heya Jumin…Hurry up and come or you won’t able to taste your treasured $5000                   wine.     

 

                          [Zen has entered the chatroom]

 

                          [Jaehee has entered the chatroom ]

 

                          [V has entered the chatroom ]

 

Zen            :- The Trust fund Kid has finally landed. Please do grace us with your presence.

 

Yoosung    :- Zen has been acting too much in period time Musicals. 

 

Jaehee      :- And all of them are priceless performance worth every penny we spent.

 

Zen            :- Thank you Jaehee… ^^

 

Jumin         :- Looks like you guys are having fun with MC.

 

V                :- We are… but get your ass here asap so MC can enjoy it the best. 

 

MC             :- Your “Couple of minutes” have already passed. Why are you still not here…?

 

Zen            :- Yeah dude… Keep your word. Can’t you see that your lovely wife is waiting for you…? I would kill for someone like her. Oh wait…!! Maybe I should do that…! 

 

Seven         :- I knew it…. I should have never let her do it. Should have made her fall for me when I had the chance . Also Zen, if you kill him the chance will be higher for me since you will end up in jail.

 

Jaehee       :- Seven, Zen , both of you .. stawp…. Mr. Han might turn into a Hulk and kill you , if you provoke him like that. Not that it won’t be fun to watch , but I’ll have to deal with the after effects.

 

Jumin         :- Don’t worry Jaehee. I’m not a kid and these kind of provocations won’t have much effect on me. I’m an adult unlike Luciel….!!

 

Zen            :- Dude… Stawwp… You are the biggest kid of us all here and nothing has changed that.  Just cause some random guy commented on MC’s beautiful arms, you had her wear arm warmers for the next couple of months and the next party, not to mention never letting go of her hands.

 

Yoosung    :- Not to mention, him giving Elizabeth to MC each and everytime he saw Zen smiling at her…. That was funny … especially how Zen’s expression changed from a lovely smile to god knows what. 

 

Jumin        :- She is my wife. I do think I have the right to hold her hands any time I want.

And for the rest of the accusations, No comment…!!

 

Zen           :- Thats all that I wanted to say too. Thank you for taking your time to prove my point that you are not only immature but also a jerk.

 

Jumin        :- This argument is not even going anywhere. So I’m just gonna leave you to enjoy your partial victory for now. 

 

Zen           :- Thank you, your grace. I was afraid I might not be able to sleep if you had disagreed with me. =_= 

 

Jumin        :- God… I wish I could be there with you guys…!! I really wanted to wish MC happy birthday with a kiss on her first Birthday as my wife. I’m so sorry, my love…!!    

 

MC            :- Then do it , love. My birthday ain’t over yet. You still got like 16 minutes before it ends.

 

Jumin        :- I don’t think I will reach within that time. The traffic is quite bad here. I have been in the same place as I was when I logged into the messenger.

 

Seven       :- N that is….?

 

Jumin        :- XxX street. All the cars are lined up as far as I can see.

 

Zen           :- That is just 4 blocks away. So close , yet so far.

 

Yoosung   :- MC was really missing you Jumin. It was too obvious.

 

Jaehee     :- Yes, even though she joined us in Trashtalking you, she really seemed to missing you.

 

V              :- Sorry about the wine, and also trashtalking ….but in our defence, we got some pretty legit points.

 

Jumin       :- If trashtalking about me helps , in distracting her from missing me thats for the best , I would say. So please do continue.

 

Zen          :- See …!! something is definitely wrong with this guy’s head.

 

Jumin       :- MC ..!! she is not saying anything. Are you mad at me , darling…? Is she mad at me…?

 

Yoosung   :- She is….

 

Yoosung   :- She was here a second ago… I can’t seem to locate her in the living room.

 

Jaehee     :- She is by the door.

 

V               :- Wearing her hair in a pony and with her sneakers on.

 

Zen           :- Damn, that woman can look absolutely stunning even wearing converse with a dress.

 

Jumin       :- What…? more importantly what is she doing…?

 

V              :- She just smiled , waved and took off . Damn… I think she is coming to you.

 

Jumin       :- What…?

 

Yoosung   :- I can barely keep myself standing , how can she run like that…?

                

                                             [Seven has left the chatroom]

                     

          

Zen           :- Unlike you, she works out and unlike us , she is not drunk.

 

V               :- Don’t worry Jumin…!! Luciel has taken off right behind her. He is the most stable on his legs among us , now.

 

Jaehee      :- We are going to follow them too…… soon, don’t worry.

 

Jumin        :- sorey… runnin and textingg at tha same timrr.

 

Zen           :- Dude… Typos…

 

Jumin        :-  I aammm… sorey. TTYL.

 

Zen           :- TTYL …..?

 

Yoosung   :- Meaning Talk to you later.

 

Zen           :- I know what it means , I’m just surprised he knows what it means.

 

Yoosung   :- Well…. you know he’s been married for a while… to an awesome girl who is out of his bloody corporate league.

 

V               :- Now thats a first….. I have never seen Yoosung like this.

 

Yoosung   :- Its not me…. Its the expensive wine talking. Now lets get out and follow them.

 

Zen           :- Yup… Lets..!!

 

                                         [Yoosung has left the chatroom]

 

                                            [Zen has left the chatroom]

 

                                         [Jaehee has left the chatroom ]

 

                                             [V has left the chatroom ]

 

 

A few kilometres were not that much of a distance for her, considering that she ran 4 km daily. But none of that felt as long and as distant as this 500 metres that lay between her and Jumin now. She had to see him now and not a minute late. He wished so badly to wish her Happy Birthday on her birthday itself and if he, the only person around who her entire world revolved around, really wished for something as simple as that she would make sure to give it to him. She slowly picked up her pace as she slightly shot a look at her phone. It was already 11.56 pm, just 4 more minutes until her birthday was officially over, oops make that 3 minutes.

Luciel was certainly a trained secret agent but taking into account that he spent most of his time in front of his computers it was only fair that he was slower than MC. But he was sure able to keep her in his line of sight. Even by the slightest chance if something was to happen to MC, Jumin would have his head. Not to mention he would never be able to forgive himself if something were to happen to her while he breathed and lived. As all of those little but important thoughts flashed through his mind he couldn’t help but smile at the realisation of how important she had become to all of them in such a short while.

MC sure was running out of patience and time as she ran while looking for a black limousine and her man in a suite with a striped shirt. Well, it was almost midnight and it should be easy. By now, she had no idea how far she ran as there was no limousine anywhere in her plain sight and she was also running out of breath.

‘Juuuuminnnnn……. ’ She screamed at the top of her lungs. She could no longer hold it in. She was almost out of time and air but nothing seemed to be important to her. Her vision blurred as the tears started welling up on her eyes. All she could make out was the digit on her phone turning to 59…… leaving just 1 more minute.

‘MC … over there…!! ’ Luciel called out pointing towards a pole, on to which a man supported himself as he was catching his breath. A man in suit…. with striped shirt.

Her lips naturally curled up while her tired body jerked forward , her legs moving forward discarding all signs of fatigue. 

‘Jumin….. Jumin…… ju…mi…n…’ It was no louder than a whisper, but his name was the only thing that escaped her pale soft lips. A chant , giving her strength to push herself forward.

Her loving smile which was completely directed at him , running towards him, with her small strands of hair flying beautifully backwards , was the very first sight that fell on his eyes as he looked up. He could not let her suffer or try too hard for him , not while he was alive. He knew how much she loved him and placed him above everything, the exact reason why he had asked her to be selfish and place herself above everything and grant him only the second place. But her stubbornness was not foreign to him either, exactly why he tried hard not to let her push herself hard for him. But then too , here she was, a few metres away from him , coming towards him with whatever strength was left in her legs. 

Jumin couldn’t stand still anymore, his legs seemed to be moving forward even before his brain could process the info. 

He ran towards her with all his might as he watched her shooting glances between her watch and him. He watched her in complete amusement and love as her frown after viewing the watch seemed to change into somewhat of a determined look . He didn’t understand the meaning of it until he was just a few feet away from her and she increased her speed of walking turning into a light jog before she leaped forward right into his arms. Jumin , though totally surprised by it caught her gracefully in his arms. She wasted no time , as she closed the distance between their lips , kissing him deeply. His arms around her waist, her feet dangling in mid air, she kissed him passionately which he too reciprocated with great care and love.

‘Damn…. She made it….!! He is one hell of a lucky guy…’ Saeyoung couldn’t help the giant grin that crept on to his face as he witnessed the time changing to 0.00 am just a moment after MC pressed her lips on Jumin’s. ‘That Jerk saved a country in his past life or what…..? ’

 

It took a good couple of seconds before they broke the contact from each other for a giant gasp of air. With a small string of saliva still connecting them with each other, they panted in each other’s arms.

‘You ….may wish ….me ….now , Jumin …Han….!! ’  MC managed to get some words out.

 

‘Hehe… ha….ppy …birthday Darling….’ Jumin had even more difficulty managing words out with both the panting and the slight giggle that formed in his throat at his wife’s cuteness.

 

‘I’m so sorry I don’t have a Birthday gift on me now…baby…’

 

‘Its okay-’

 

‘No its not , Love….. I wanted to get you a personalised gift like others too. Something not just bought by money. But in the end, not only did I almost miss your birthday, but also couldn’t get it done….. I’m so sorry…!! ’ Jumin’s voice slightly cracked as he apologised to the woman he held too dear to him in his strong arms.

 

‘I already received your gift Jumin…. And so far , I love it the most…!! ’

 

‘What…? But I didn’t give you anything , sweetheart….’ He slowly placed her on her feet as he looked at her with a puzzled face.

 

‘You did…. So thank you very much , Jumin… And … ’ She gently took his right hand and placed it over her tummy . ‘Please take good care of us, Okay….!! ’

 

‘Wha….. you….for real….? I’m… wait… I’m not imagining this…. am I….? ’

 

A cute and continuous nod was all MC could muster.

 

‘I’m gonna be… a father…. ’ Jumin cupped MC’s cheek, never once his eyes leaving hers.

‘And you are gonna have my baby….. We are gonna be one complete family….!!  … Somehow my heart feels so...so full….. it feels so hard to breath….. I feel so …. complete, all of a sudden… Wait…. You ….ran like that…?  … Oh no… You should get rest…..Its cold .... Are you cold...? you must be cold… Don’t stand…. ’ In a flash , Jumin had already wrapped her in his coat and had scooped her up in his arms.

 

‘Its alright , Jumin…. I’m completely alright. The Doctor actually said I should properly exercise and run…so its alrigh-’ She tried reasoning but didn’t resist him from carrying her in his arms as he walked towards their apartment, now with Luciel by their side.

 

‘Lets get you to OUR Home…!! ’ 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Something that just popped into the mind while listening to 80's jazz love songs.... Really hope you guys like it. Please tell me what I'm lacking.


End file.
